


Ripple

by Loka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loka/pseuds/Loka
Summary: *准确来说是PAST Antoine Griezmann /Koke*2020.11.21马竞巴萨赛后之后的某个训练日*不完全能对应上现实&充满作者的个人解释
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Koke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ripple

【格科】ripple

*

一直拖到其他队友都离开后，更衣室终于只剩下他们两个。

长久的沉默之后，格里兹曼终于鼓起勇气开了口：

「去我家吧。Kokino，我有事要跟你说。」

*

萨乌尔端着餐盘坐在他对面。

「你看上去心不在焉的。」

这是一个陈述句。

「是吗？我倒是觉得自己很享受这一场胜利，」科克眨了眨眼睛装傻「我们多久没在联赛赢过巴萨了？但是联赛才进行了几场，还有欧冠，我们还不能松懈…」

「因为在意安东尼吗？」萨乌尔打断了他，言简意赅地问。

「只是想起了一些事而已，」

「而且我们早就事实上的分手了。」

*

「…你怎么想？」

「球迷们会很难过的。」

「我是说你怎么想？」

「我也一样。」

*

「说真的，你怀疑我的比赛状态会不会受影响简直就像是在怀疑我的职业性一样令我伤心。」科克半开玩笑地抱怨道。

萨乌尔自知理亏，低头忙于切割自己的午餐，这让科克不禁开始思考他是不是受西蒙尼之托来确认队长状态的。

*

他们之间很少争吵，以至于这样本不像争吵的对话不免显得剑拔弩张起来。

「我也不知道自己是否应该放手一搏，你知道的，职业生涯」

「…可是巴萨是不一样的」

那可是巴塞罗那，是联赛争冠对手。

「我，其实我也没有想好…」

「即使我以后会无数次地后悔…之类的，我也没有勇气能肯定」

「但在后悔之前，就必须要先做出决定了」

*

气氛有些尴尬，他们准备找个话题。

「以前，」萨乌尔打了个手势示意时间之久，「有传言说巴萨想买你，你有没有想过如果当时如果转了会会发生什么？比如…」

「如果当时我转了会，那我现在还不知道会在哪里踢球呢。」

他们一起为这个调侃竞争对手的笑话会心一笑。

*

「诶别，别哭，」年长一点的球员把年轻一点的那个抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，「别哭，Kokino，」

「不管最终如何，我都不希望你难过。」

「是真的，从一开始我就希望我们能一直快乐下去」

「也许从结果来说无法成真，但我确实是希望不会让你难过的。」

那一天最终演变成了，他们在客厅相拥而泣。

*

他们开始收拾餐盘。

冬日的阳光透过玻璃照进大都会球场内部的餐厅里。

我们确实都曾经希望不会与对方为敌。

不幸没有成真。

科克心想。

冬日的阳光同样地照在每一个人身上。

—————————————

两条消息：

『我的改变很令人遗憾吗？』

『至少对我来说，是的』

—————————————

END


End file.
